Dreary Nights
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Sam and Dean visit a quiet little beach town being terrorized by a phantom rip tide? Who or what is behind it. While digging around in the sand for clues, the Winchester brothers dig up some unlikely partners in crime.


Dreary Nights

Abigail Stiffler was walking along the beach on a brisk June night. She wrapped her sweater around her tightly as the night air clashed against her skin. At the end, by the docks she saw limp mass lurking under the pier. Edging closer, she saw the mass was the corpse of a young woman, her face purple with fright. Her eyes were frozen with shock, an expression that never left even after death. Before she could signal for help a loud crushing noise surrounded the two. Right before her eyes she barely had time to register as the body was soon sucked into the endless ocean.

All she could do was scream---

Now

"I know where I'm going Dean!" Sam growled, smoothing out an old crinkled map. "Apparently not Long John Silver. Your little pirate hunt has us lost!!" Dean glared at his younger brother, taking a bite of apple pie. Sam sighed and looked away, gazing out the window. "We're not…..lost….we're just taking an alternate route." he reasoned. "Where? Up your ass and around the corner?" Dean snickered. "Dude do you really want to start up with this shit again?" Sam snickered back. "Dude..you need to get laid…bad."

The slick painted impala passed a sign stating 'Welcome to Crab Beach'. Dean did a double take, and laughed. "Dude this place is named after crabs!". Sam sighed, smoothing his hair. " The shellfish Dean..not the STD you've had how many times already?" "I never had it..it was a rash---..shut up." Dean glared. The car cruised down streets lined with pretty little beach houses. Children running out with buckets to play in the sand raced past the car. "Maybe they're trying to bury their crabs too…" "SHUT UP!".

They slammed the car door in front of a little motel, and proceeded to the front desk. "One king?" The clerk asked, already reaching for a key. "Two queens.." Dean growled, clearly aggravated, a random teen snorted in the background "Yeah I bet..". Dean turned around like Satan, his intention clear that he would beat that kid, had Sam not be there acting like a bitch. The clerk glared at the boy and shook her head. "Davis, go play outside." She ordered. "But two queens are more fun--" "GO!". Sam stood there, uncomfortable and awkward as his brother grabbed the keys, and started making his way down the hallway. "Move your ass Sam!" Dean ordered, wanting to get the case over with and get the hell out of there.

"Okay so…Bobby only gave us so much to work with here." he sighed studying the research. "We've only got one article, where a Abigail Stiffler--" "WHAT'S HER NAME?!" Dean asked, a grin forming on his face. "Abigail.." "After that.." "Stiffler.." "AHA! Oh god!!!" Dean broke down into laughter, Sam not amused. "Anyway… the article says that she f ound a body right before it was sucked out into the ocean." Dean shook his head," SO what dude..high tide?" "no..low tide.." "Same shit." Dean shrugged, biting into his bacon cheeseburger. " Dean I…."

Voices from outside entered their room. "Oh no you did not!" "Maybe I did!" Another girl's voice screamed back. "Ohh..chick fight.."Dean grinned wickedly. "YOU BETTER PRAY YOU DIDN'T!" Just then, their door cracked in half, as a girl was tossed into their room, vibrant red hair covering her face. She turned quickly, to face the oncoming brunette weilding a lamp. "THIS IS FOR READING AT THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING WHEN SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME GOD DAMN SLEEP TO DRIVE THE NEXT DAY FOR 16 FUCKING HOURS!" She screamed, hurling the lamp towards the ginger. "Woah woah woah.. Take it easy girls.." Sam said, stepping in front of the ginger girl, helping her to her feet and shielding her from the pissed brunette.

"Oh like I'm going to listen to you muscles? Don't make me give you a purple nurple that'll last for four months.." Sam swallowed at the threat, looking to Dean for some assistance. Dean took another bite out ofhis burger, two hot girls fighting? Best day ever for him. "Chicks wanna fight? Chicks wanna fight Sammy!" The brunette balled her fist around the lamp, using it like a dumbbell. "Move aside.. Sammy." Just then the brunette was kicked back due to a massive blow to the face. " OH SHE FRIGGIN' FLEW ON THE CHANDELEIR!" Dean yelled, again, best day of his life. The ginger stood up and faced Sam. "I'm sorry if we bothered you." She said, her voice honest and sincere. "I'll pay for the damages." Sam waved off the proposal, " NAh, it's alright. What were you guys doing that got you into this fight anyway?"

The brunette hesitated for a minute, Dean stared at her for an answer. "We're plumbers….these old pipes get a little uh..rusty.." "WEll in that case I don't see your ass crack..and you're welcome to clean my pipes anytime.." Dean smirked. The brunette gave him the middle finger, rolling her eyes in the process," Yet I see your ass crack, and if you were half as good as you say you are, your pipes would be clean already, no?" Dean gave a model look "Do you like my ass crack?" He questioned. "Pfft..puto I've seen better…" Not knowing what that meant he frowned, "Well you and your plastic chi chis are going down.." "Don't be jealous because thesea re real and you can't have boobs as nice as mine!" The brunette retaliated. The ginger smiled from behind a piece of broken door. "You got him good, Amanda." "ohhhhh so it has a name.." Dean chuckled.

" Ohhh…so it understands human speech..bravo.." Amanda clapped. "Well, so what would your name be?" Sam smiled sweetly, staring down at the ginger girl. "Mary.." "So I'm guessing you're a virgin then?" Dean asked. " That was retarded, go in the corner and hit yourself." Amanda glared, shaking her head in dismay. Dean shrugged his shoulders," It was a religious guess!" "You don't even believe in God Dean.." Sam sighed. "Shut up…" Dean muttered.

Mary put a piece of paper on the table in front of Sam. "This is a thousand, it's all I can give right now. Just use this so the clerk doesn't totally flip out on you." Sam shook his head and g ave the paper back to her. " Oh don't worry, we have it covered." He smiled. "Well if my name isn't mister monopoly….she's paying." Dean said. Sam shot his brother a glare" No she's not Dean." "WAsn't it her carcass that came hurtling through our door!?" "..She's still not paying." "Fine,but you're buying me some pie…stupid gentleman.." Dean muttered.

Amanda checked her phone and motioned to Mary. "Come on, we gotta go, see ya Fatass, and Nice Ass." Dean smirked as they closed what was left of the door. "I'm so Nice Ass…"

Amanda's Ipod was loud, ignoring every word Mary was saying as a warning, Paramore was more important. "Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone.." She mumbled, ignoring Mary. "ARe you listening?" Mary sighed. "….Yes…" Amanda said and edged close to the water with the EMF. "Don't do that.." Mary mumbled. Amanda stuck a stick in the sand, " Don't do what?" she asked, pulling out a headphone. Suddenly the sand beneath her turned into elongated claws dragging her into the deep. "AMANDA!" Mary screamed. Amanda's eyes widened like 'holy shit drowning is the worst way to die'. Tempted to jump right in, Mary stood at the water's edge with a home made harpoon in hopes to spear what was taking her friend, who could not swim..and was fucked.

Two loud splashes were heard from the docks as she looked over she saw the faces of Sam and Dean swimming through the water. "DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled throwing the harpoon into the water. Dean flinched as the harpoon narrowly missed him. Meanwhile the brunette was halfway to the bottom, and drowning. Sam dived beneath the surface, holding a small platinum dagger. He cut at the large sand claws that held on to Amanda's feet. The being screamed in pain releasing its victim. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the surface.

"Dean! I got her!" Sam yelled so his brother could stop the search. Mary waved from the shore. "Get out of the water already! It's a sand comber!" She yelled. Dean quirked an eyebrow," What the hell is a sand comber?" Mary paced back and forth before deciding to yell back, " It pulls people out to sea pretending to be a tide. It usually preys late at night during the lunar cycle. " Sam was already halfway back to shore. "Hurry up Dean!" "I'm comin', Ariel.."Dean snickered behind his brother. When they reached shore Mary laid Amanda on the boardwalk. Sam looked down at her "Is she…breathing?" He asked. Dean smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Sam..watch your brother save a life." Amanda's eyes opened suddenly "I'm fine!" She coughed up about half her weight in water." Totally fine no need! Go away!" Dean laughed" Aww..arent' they cute when they're shy…"

"She's the shy one, not me!" She said,pointing at Mary. "Spent three hours curled up in the corner after seeing a penis on the internet!" "Dude it's just a penis.." Dean said. Sam turned to Mary and smiled," Sorry, my brother's legally retarded in four states.." Mary collected her things, shoving them into her backpack. "S'ok..". Dean coughed and stood in the background, swaying his arms lightly in the breeze " Secret lovers…that's what we are.." He sang, smirking at his brother and Mary. "And someone's gonna get laid, finally!"

"Dean?" Sam said,red turning to face him. "What? You need a condom?" "Dean, can you hear me in shuts the fuck up?" "Don't get mad G on me.."Dean glared. " I'm just offering my little baby brother some help..if you need any positions I'll buy you the Kama sutra that can help." Mary was burrying her head in the sand like an ostrich to avoid this conflict. Amanda rolled her eyes "If she dies, I'll be happy."

Mary spoke beneath the muffling sand, " Make this ingrate go away." "Ohhh no problemo.."Amanda grinned, cracking her knuckles and walking towards Dean. "What the hell are you doing..?" Dean asked. "Oh don't you like it rough?" She asked, then in a blink of an eye she swung, making Dean's head spin to the right. "What the fuck you crazy bi-- OH MY GOD!!" Dean screamed like a bitch and held himself,falling to his knees. As he was talking, Amanda got bored and kicked him where the sun didn't shine. "Oh god I could sing in the chorus choir.." Dean moaned in pain. Sam laughed heartily, and walked over to Mary, pulling her head out of the sand. " Come on don't hide such a pretty face.."He blushed as he spoke.. Mary turned as red as her hair, and Sam was leaning forward, Amanda stealthily swooped in. "Ohhh vagitage!"

Dean tried to make his way back to his feet. "I t hink I'm missing one.." Dean reached into his pants, feeling around. "No wait..boys are all here..Say why don't you come over and massage it?" Dean smirked. Amanda turned and rolled her eyes." Massagei t, or crush it in my hands till it's powder?" "…Oh..look….sand.." Dean coughed and stared at the sand, finally getting to his feet. Sam made a gun motion to his head, "This isn't the first time he's reached into his pants in public..stupid little bitch.."

"Who are you callin' Stupid?!" Dean asked. "…NO one Dean..no one.." "Better be no one…" Amanda grabbed Mary by the arm and started pulling her towards the car. "We go eat now..food..edible food..!" The two disappeared around the c orner only for a short moment. "THEY FUCKING TOWED MY CAR!!" Amanda screamed and kicked a pole. She gripped onto her foot immediately after. " SON OF A BITCH!!" she yelped. Mary waved her hands frantically. "Language! Public area miss!" "FUCK THE PUBLIC AREA MY CAR I GONE AND I BET MY FOOT IS TOO HOLY SHIT!!!" Sam turned the corner and pointed to the impala. "WE're staying at the same motel, we can give you a ride, we're gonna go eat anyway." He smiled politely. "Oh yeah I'll give you a ride.."Dean mumbled. Mary seemed to pull an umbrella out of thin air and hide behind it, whilst Amanda sat on the groudn holding her foot, cursing like a sailor. "Make him go away…" Mary sighed. Dean smirked at Amanda, "Well well…the mighty foot has fallen! Behold the power…of one without foot. "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I USE MY FIST TO MAKE YOU ONE NUT LIGHTER!" She screamed back. Dean covered his area, "Give it your best shot!" he challenged. Amanda go t up and began limping over on one foot. Dean suddenly stopped the challenge "Woah woah woah…I'm notgonna fight somebody who already has a handicapp.." "I'll show you a fucking handicap.." Amanda growled. She grabbed the umbrella from Mary and made a quick stab from where she was standing. Dean just barely missed it. "Chill your nipples woman!"

Mary hid behind her hands. "Language…." SAm shook his head and walked over to stand beside her. "How about you get in the car and I'll find some way to make my brother stop talking okay?" Mary nodded and headed towards the car. Dean laughed at his brother, "Ha ha you're being compassionate." "Yeah you should try it for once Fatass." And with that, Sam got in the car. Amanda shifted her weight onto her good foot, "Sammmmmyyyy Sammy has feelings…" She sang. Sam put the car into drive and pulled away. Dean smirked as his brother started to go up the road. "Be a good boy Sammy!! You don't want us to have to call the coast guard!" Amanda turned towards Dean, "Dude that wasn't cool that calf died.." .

Amanda looked at htecar and realized she was left alone with the fat rapist. "Fuck.." she mumbled. "Fuck what?" Dean smirked. "Your mom." She glared. "My mom's dead." Dean glared back. "O_O I'm sorry I didn't know I take that back.." "S'ok.." The pair stood there awkwardly for about ten minutes, silent and in pain. "I want a cheeseburger." Dean sighed. " I want a bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries.." Amanda added. They hobbled into the nearest diner and ordered their food. Oncetheir platters came, Dean stared at the wrapping and laughed to death." Dude..this is wicked..I'm so doing this to Sam later.." He said wrapping the paper up and shoving it into his pocket. "..Congratulations…You are now out of the closet."

Amanda looked around the diner before proceeding with her conversation. "I'm guessing by what happened today you're a hunter too?" "No we're plumbers.." Dean rolled his eyes." Yes we're hunters, and we're kind of a big deal." "Why you're the first gay hunting pair?" "No…we're the Winchester brothers.." He grnned. "..Shot who in the what now?" Amanda questioned. "You know..Winchester…chosen by god and demons..Sexiest brothers alive…only the older brother…" Amanda took a bite out of her cheeseburger "I'm sorry I don't watch Disney Channel." "You're a bitch." "So's your brother." I know…" Dean laughed to himself. "Dude, do you realize we just sent nice ass and hides in the sand to a diner alone? In my freaking car?!" "..Ohgod they're gonna have sex.."

Sam sat in the diner with Mary, smiling at the shy girl. " Sooo…you're hunters huh?" Mary nodded in response. "We got into it awhile ago. At first it was just keeping demons out of our area, but soon we were called out by a whole bunch of favors..Now we just wander." "We wander anyway.." Sam agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get into it?" " My best friend, Jessica, was possessed and killed about three years ago. WE didn't know how to exorcise her properly and she died…" Mary said looking over the menu once more. Sam sighed, "I'm sorry about that..everyone' gets into this some crappy way or another.." Mary nodded and tried to smile as best as she could. "Well traveling with Amanda isn't bad." "She sounds like Satan." "Only on the weekends." "THis is the same person that threw you through a door ..right?" SAmasked in disbelief. "Oh she's done worse than that….been hit by cars and thrown out windows. Especially on her time of the month." Sam got awkward and just nodded. The waitress came over with pencil in hand, "May I take your order?" She asked. Sam nodded and asked for a grilled cheese and fries. Mary asked for the salmon salad. The waitress nodded writing everything down," Oh ..by the way miss there's a telephone call for you.." Mary stared curious and got up, following the waitress to the back.

Before she reached for the phone, the waitress struck her with a frying pan, bashing her head. Mary grabbed her skull and turned around to defend herself, when the cook pushed her onto the counter. He grabbed the knife and dug into her arm, slicing her flesh open as the waitress held her down. As the blood seeped out, the man licked it clean off, digging his finger into her wound, twisting in and pulling more blood out for his delicious snack. Mary screamed like a banshee, before the waitress clamped her cold handover her mouth. Sam's ears perked up, and he held the gun in his jacket, subtle as he walked to the kitchen. He peeked through the window, and studied the scene. He quickly took a rolling pin and kicked the door in, bashing the cook's head until it was a bloody pulp. The waitress however, tried to make an escape, a failure almost immediately. Sam tackled her to the ground and bashed her head in till he was sure she was dead.

Sam helped Mary to her feet. "Are you ok?" he asked with such a puppy smile. "Yea, I guess. Thanks." Mary said, clutching her bleeding arm slightly. "Hey it's ok. Come on, I'll fix you're arm for you" he said, leading her out the kitchen door and over the bodies. Once in the impala Sam drove them to the motel and went into the room. The door was newly replaced and shut nicely. (^.^) He sat her on the bathroom sink and poured antiseptic onto a cloth. "Sorry, this is gonna hurt….a lot" he apologized, pressing the burning material to her wound. "Ahh .fuck" she mumbled. Sam stared shocked. "So you do curse" "Not always…sometimes…it really hurts". Sam rolled his eyes "I'm almost done. We'll get you bandaged and as good as new." Mary smiled happily "Thank you". Sam returned the smile. Mary hopped off the sink and wandered to the table turning on the radio clock. 'Secret looooooversss that's what we are--" Sam "I think it's best no one touch that clock." "Probably right".

There was a knock at the door. "Knock knock, I see you have a new door so we don't see you little white ass Sammy". Sam sighed and rolled his eyes "Dean, go away" he said opening the door slightly. "Why, am I distracting your fun?" he said, peering in, catching a glimpse of Mary tightening her bandages. "I didn't think S&M was your thing, Sammy. Don't hurt her…". Sam closed the door on his brother's fingers. "Go do something else, Dean. I'm busy" "Oh I can tell , Sam. Besides, what am I supposed to do?" he jeered. "Go jerk off, jerk off." "Hahaha, my balls are on fire. " "Not my problem,bye bye Dean" Sam smirked, closing the door in Dean's face. Dean's look of disbelief was replaced by mischief "My little brother is getting laaaaaiiiid!!" he screamed, running down the hall. "Use a condom, Sammy. I don't want little nieces and nephews puking up the impala." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's screams. Mary looked through the peephole "Is Amanda with him?" She asked. "..Uhh…no.." Sam replied. "HE left her!?" "Umm…" Sam opened the door," Dean! Where's Amanda?" "Ohhh…threeway.." Dean grinned wickedly. "It isn't funny Dean, her foot was really hurt." "PFft…no It wasn't she was hobbling back here." "The keyword being hobbling!!" "Tch…she'll get here by night.." There was a shuffling and clunking noise down the hall. "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE!?" Amanda yelled. "Ahahaha. Why, you don't like ghouls sweetheart?" Sam's ears perked up. "Ghouls?"

"Yes Sammy" . Sam closed the door leaving Mary in the room. "She was attacked earlier by ghouls too, in one of the diners by the beach. "Us too." Dean said, rummaging through his pockets. "You think these ghouls are summoning the sand comber ?"

Sam leaned against the door. "It seems reasonable. But what do ghouls have to gain by having bodies sucked out into the ocean?" . Amanda hobbled over and knocked on the oak door. "Mary, any ideas." . "We should track down Abby first." . Sam shook his head "Abigail went into hiding, she was so traumatized she left her house and decided to get away." A piece of paper slid out from under the door. "She didn't get very far. 33 Whitewash Lane, just up the beach." "Oh..so she gets scared by the beach and still stays there..how great." Amanda sighed. "Whatever, let's go pick up Ms. Stiffler.."Dean giggled at the name and started heading towards the car. "Dude I'm not going back near the water." Amanda said crossing her arms. Mary poked her head out the door. "Nothing will happen --" Before she could finish, Sam fell backwards landing on top of Mary. They both turned red. "Uh..I..uh..Sorry.." Sam apologized. "It's okay." Mary said quietly with a small smile. Sam smiled back and Dean coughed. "WEll anyways you two sex buddies, we have to go." "Yes..you two sex buddies have to go with Fatass while I stay here." Amanda said. "You can just stay in the car.." Mary suggested. "No because then the sand will break the car door and I'll drown again…" "Pussy." Dean mumbled.

Amanda's one good foot buried itself in Dean's stomach. Dean grunted holding his stomach. "Oh, see now you're going." Dean grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder. "NO PUT ME DOWN FATASS I WILL NOT GO I WILL BREAK YOUR BALLS OFF MISTER!" "INCOMING WIDELOAD SACK OF POTATOES COMING THROUGH!" Dean yelled ignoring the threats made. "Somebody call the coastguard.." Sam chuckled. Mary laughed, "They can't break that up." "I HAVE A CATTLE PROD IN MY CAR I WILL SHOVE THAT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS MISTER!" She yelled. "Ha, your car is towed nice try sweetheart." Dean laughed. The four got into the car and drove towards the beach. As the car played Surfin' USA. "This song is gay." Dean groaned putting on one of his AC/DC cassettes. Back in Black filled the car, and Amanda began to headbang to the music. Dean, surprised she liked his music, grinned and began to tap on the steering wheel. Sam turned away, staring out the window "Secret love--" "SAm shut the fuck up you can't sing!" Dean laughed. Sam glared and sighed, waiting to get out the car/

Dean looked over at Mary through the rearview mirror. "What's a matter she doesn't like AC/DC?" he asked. "Nah she's more into this weird Japanese stuff." Amanda answered head banging along. "What the fuck?! Japanese!?" "Yeah I'm surprised she can understand any of it.." "That's stupid.." Dean muttered. "Shame Bobby ain't here." "Hey lovebirds, shut up." Sam said staring at his brother defiantly. "Ohhh defensive of your girlfriend huh?" "Ohh still can't touch yours huh?" Sam retorted. Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sammy….Bitch.." "Jerk…"

Dean exited the car, knocking on the door." Agent Ted Nugent.."He mumbled to himself sifting through the fake ID's. "There we got..you got yours Sam? " "Yeah Dean.." Sam sighed waiting. Dean turned around at the two in the back. "Now what are you two gonna do?" "Steal your car and go back away from sand and water." "I'll shove a shotgun up yours if you do that. What about you Japanese girl?" She pulled out some wires from her bag "I'm wiring you and monitoring what Abigail says." She replied handing them the wires. "Based on what she says, and how she says it, we can get a pretty good idea of what we're dealing with." dean nodded, then a smirk appeared." Oh I'd bet you'd looove to wire me, molestor." "Shut up Dean." "Jealous she won't wire you Sammy?" Dean smirked. Sam turned toward Mary, "Where did you learn to do that?" "Before I started hunting, I majored in lie detecting and mannerisms." Mary replied. "And I majored in kicking ass.." "That's called cooking Amanda." "Shut up!" she said attempting to backhand her partner. Dean slipped the wire down his collar and around his arm. "Okay, just try to get as much as you can." Mary told him as he made sure to hide it well. "Got it..and you.." Dean threw Amanda the EMF. "Go check the sand and water you pussy." She looked at the handmade Emf walkman and glared, "Unless EMF stands for emo motherfucker I'm not getting anywhere near that sand."

"She..doesn't like water--" "Shut up!!" Amanda yelled again. Dean flinched  
"PMS-ing much?" "Gaining too much weight, much?" "Dude that was lame." Dean sighed. The two brothers got out of the car, and made their way towards the house. Dean turned to Sam, "Dude, seriously, if you're into this girl just stop being so obvious." "I don't know what you're talking about…" Sam said, his eyes straying away. "Like I don't see the signs.." Dean chuckled, " The blushing, the smiles, always defending her…you found puppy love, didn't you puppy?". "Yeah well you want to rape her friend so shut up." SAm glared down at his brother. "It's not rape if you yell surprise." "You're disgusting Dean!" Dean made the sound of a puppy being scolded, "Geez…bitch.." Before Sam could respond, the white pine door opened to a scared fragile girl. "May I help you?" "Yes I'm Agent Ted Nugent..this is my partner Agent Mulder.. We'd like to talk to you about the body you found in the water."

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Mary ran over the audio on a small laptop as she was alone in the car. "It's pretty obvious she's spooked but she isn't going into detail." Mary leaned forward and spoke into the microphone, "Get her to tell about what the body looked like." Sam asked the girl how the body looked. "She was very thin…and kind of..purple.. But in the same way, she looked drained. " MAry looked at the lines of audio that traced across her computer. "Drained.." she mumbled. She leaned forward into the microphone once more. "Report back..we have it now."

DUN DUN DUN

Dean hopped back into the car making it shake. "Hey watch your fatass!! I almost spilled my hot chocolate!" "..And you call ME the fatass..don't be jealous cause you want to bite it." "DOn't be mad because it hasn't been bit in forever.." "Hey I get plenty!" "Yeah, your five best friends.." Amanda chuckled wiggling her fingers. "How about your five best friends and my-- ""So!! What did you find?" Sam asked Mary, interrupting the conversation. "Abby's audio indicates she wasn't really lying. Instead, it was more of a confused state." Dean rolled his eyes, "We know she's confused…anyone who deals with this shit is confused.. Hell I'm confused!!" "Because you're retarded now shut up." Amanda said, "Continue Japan." "Anyway, the keyword was drained. Which is kind of ironic considering the amount and frequency of ghouls in the area." "Could the ghouls be draining the bodies then?" SAm questioned. "Draining the bodies, and using the sand-comber as a disposal.. But only for a short amount of time, the lunar cycle is almost over." "SOn of a bitch Ghouls are smart.."Dean mumbled.

Sam went to the trunk and pulled out a few things that they may need. "Okay, so we need to kill this sand comber and find the head honcho Ghoul in charge of all this." Amanda looked through the trunk, "Our best bet is to stake it out on the beach and wait for somebody carrying a body." Dean smiled, "Cool..beach party..skinny dipping and nude tanning." "In..your..dreams.." Amanda glared. "Yes please." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Okay..lovebirds one and two can go sit by the rocks, pretending to be all happy couple yada yada love crap since they want to have each other's babies.." Sam and Mary blushed,but smiled at each other. "And we'll have sex in the bush--" Dean stopped once a kick was sent to his ass." -.- I mean we'll watch Sammy do it.." "SHUT UP DEAN!" Sam yelled. "Bitch.." "JERK!"

That evening, Sam and Mary sat on a blanket casually, waiting for someone to drift by. "So..we can't make a fire because it will alert whoever is here that there are others around." Sam said. Mary turned and dug a hole in the sand. "I hid some platinum items here awhile ago. When the lunar cycle hadn't started." she said., retrieving the items. "That's brilliant.." Sam mumbled watching her. In that moment, a low voice of Dean singing could be heard.. "Caaann you feeelll the loooove tonight.." "DEAN GO DO YOUR JOB!!" Sam yelled. "Well I'm waiting for you to do it so I can!" "…..That's sick!" "Hey it's what I Was told to do.." "You were supposed to wait not watch us do it!" "So you ARE going to do it!?" "…NO!" "HAH YES YOU ARE!" "GO AWAY!" "Fine..god…so bitchy.." Dean mumbled going back into his hidey hole. Amanda dug at a carton of ice cream. "Leave him alone.." She sighed, "Just cause you won't get laid doesn't mean you can't let him get laid." "Dude I can get laid whenever I want…" Dean retorted. "HAh, imagine?"

"Um..do you.. Want to listen to some music?" Sam asked, unrolling the headphones from his ipod. "Sure.." Mary shrugged and nodded. Sam smiled and they each put on one earphone, listening to Jason Mirez 'I'm yours'. Mary bopped her head to the tune, " I thought you only listened to Japanese music?" Sam questioned. "Not alwaYS she replied. Amanda was peering through the bushes, "She's finally gonna get LAID!!" Amanda smiled. "What she hasn't before?" Dean laughed. "PFtsh..nope.." "SAMMY'S GONNA TAKE HER CHERRY! OH GOD YOU GO PUPPY!" Amanda looked at Dean as if he was an idiot, "Puppy?" "It's all in the e yes…" ".Gay..incest..Pfft..Wincest." "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Dean yelled, and turned, glaring at all the fan girls probably reading this fan fiction. Amanda rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot." Dean glared, "Don't trust a hoe..never trust a hoe.." "ARE YOU CALLING ME A HOE!?" "Shush girl, shut your lips. DO the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." Amanda stared at Dean with the nerve to kill him, but instead, punched him in the face. "MY NOSE! MY PERFECT NOSE!" "…Oh well…" Amanda shrugged.

Meanwhile on the beach, Mary browsed through the 100+ songs on the iPod. "You have a good selection." She smiled. "Thanks….glad to know someone thinks so." "Well your brother is just a metalhead idiot like my friend, so I understand what that's like. Have you ever been in a car with somebody who's PMS-ing? And decides to take it out by screaming 'Dirty Deed's' ?! at the top of her lungs?!" "Yes..Dean when he doesn't have his pie." They both laughed.


End file.
